Tied Up By Your Love
by DoctorDarkAngel
Summary: Stiles decides to have some fun with his lover, hoping Derek doesn't end up killing him for it.


"**Tied Up By Your Love – Remixed**"

**Pairing**: Derek/Stiles

**Fandom**: Teen Wolf  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC17  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Smut  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Slash, Language, and a teeny tiny amount of restraint, so uh, yeah.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Stiles decides to have some fun with his lover, hoping it doesn't end up killing them both.

**A/N**: So I've decided to remix some of my older fics to see if it'll help break through my writer's block. Here's attempt number one. The original fic is Joe/Nick called 'Tied Up By Your Love'.

**1/1**

As far as Stiles Stilinski was concerned, he was a flipping genius! That's right, genius. Stiles was sure that once this was all over with, it would undoubtedly be the best idea he'd ever come up with. His cheeks were already sore from the smile that refused to fade.

For a werewolf, Derek slept like the dead. Of course, this was usually after an all night fucking session with Stiles himself but still, the point stood. Derek slept like the dead. Which was perfect for Stiles little plan that he'd come up with only the day before.

Pulling tighter on the restraints, that Stiles was sure his lover would be able to break out of in less than a second, the still smiling teen finished quickly, hoping his lover would give him enough time to-oh, hell, Derek was starting to wake up.

Leaning down and pressing his naked body flush against Derek's, Stiles began peppering kisses all along his jaw line. Stiles continued down Derek's neck and collar bone, all the while his smirk still firmly in place.

"Derek..." Stiles said, his voice barely a whisper. "Come on, wolfie, gonna need you to wake up for me." Stiles flicked his tongue out and licked the lobe of Derek's ear. When the wolf shuddered, Stiles grinned.

"Wha...? Stiles?" Derek asked as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hi, wolfie." Stiles said, his voice smooth. "Just thought you'd like to play."

Derek's eyes widened dramatically as he tried to sit up, his arms and legs immobile.

"Stiles?" Derek growled, a flickering of blue in his eyes.

"Calm down. Everything's okay. We're just, going to have a little bit of fun and I'm in charge and you..." Stiles stopped and smirked, his eyes growing slightly wide. "Are completely at my mercy."

Derek swallowed hard, his cock jumping at the sound of his lover's voice.

"But," Stiles started. "if you want me to stop-ya know what? Never mind. Why would you want me to stop?" Smirking at the slightly stunned expression on his lovers face, Stiles moved forward.

Derek couldn't help the look of surprise that covered his face. This was so not like Stiles. But since Derek was in such a good mood and hard as a fucking rock, he'd let his little pup have some fun. Paybacks were always a bitch, after all.

"Cocky, aren't you?" Derek smirked, his cheeks flushed.

Stiles couldn't help it, he felt his heart begin to race at Derek's words. Leaning down, Stiles pressed his lips chastely against Derek's, the love between them flowing.

"Always." Stiles whispered against Derek's lips. Sitting up and pulling back, Stiles smirked as he reached over his lovers body to retrieve a small bowl he'd placed there only minutes earlier. When Derek's eyes widened, Stiles knew he was on the right track.

"Stiles..." Derek growled, the blue glow to his eyes back in full force.

Dipping his hand into the bowl of ice, Stiles placed a melting cube into his mouth and sucked. Leaning down, Stiles touched the still melting cube to Derek's adam's apple, almost choking on the water in his mouth when his lover gasped and arched up off of the bed.

"Fuck, Stiles!" Derek exclaimed, his eyes closing tight as his chest began to heave.

Slowly moving down his lover's body, Stiles drug the melting ice cube down and across Derek's chest, over each nipple, stopping long enough for the ice to harden them. Moving further down, with the ice melting quickly, he dipped it into the growling mans bellybutton before moving down along his thighs.

"Stilinski," Derek snapped, his mouth opening wide as gasps of surprise and pleasure came out.

Pulling what was left of the ice cube into his mouth, Stiles sucked on it until it dissolved, his eyes locked with Derek's as he swallowed the cold water down. Not giving Derek any time to react, Stiles dropped down onto the bed, took one last look at his lover, and swallowed his cock whole.

Hips bucking up, Derek screamed as the ice cold heat enveloped his aching member.

"Shit, fuck, oh my-STILES!" Derek screamed as his lover's head started moving up and down.

Stiles wasn't entirely sure where this idea had come from, using ice cubes but god love whoever thought up the idea.

Derek bit down on his lip, almost instantly tasting blood in his mouth. As he tugged at the restraints on his wrists, Derek growled, again. Of course he could break these damn things but for whatever reason, Derek decided to let his lover have his fun. Watching Stiles' head move up and down on his cock, swallowing him whole, with a chill still in his mouth, Derek felt like he was going to break, just come apart at the seems and quite literally die. So maybe he underestimated his lover at times. This was Stiles, after all.

Dipping his fingers into the bowl of melting ice, Stiles grinned, his mouth still stretched wide around Derek's cock as he circled his lover's tight entrance and easily inserted two cool fingers.

Derek gasped, his eyes wide, as his body clenched down around the cold digits inside of him. He opened his mouth, intent on snapping at the younger boy, to scream and say something to Stiles but his words completely failed him. Breathing was becoming a problem as well but as long as Stiles kept up what he was doing, Derek didn't really care much about being able to breath. He just wanted to cum.

"Stiles, damn it!" Derek managed to gasp, his words strained.

Stiles looked up, his lips still wrapped around Derek's cock. He smirked and pulled back, letting the angry red member fall from his mouth.

"What was that, wolfie?"

Derek growled, blue eyes now completely showing.

"Oh, hush now, you big puppy. Why didn't you just say you wanted me to fuck you?" Stiles asked, curling the two fingers that were still inside of his older lover.

Derek hissed, his hips bucking up off of the bed. He didn't bottom often but when he did, Stiles always knew just the right places to set Derek's inner wolf howling.

"S'not like I wasn't going to anyway." Stiles grinned as he removed his fingers and grasped Derek's knees, spreading them wider then before. Stiles scooted closer and positioning himself in-between those glorious thighs. Pressing the tip of his leaking cock against Derek's stretched hole, Stiles gasped.

"Do not fucking tease me, Stiles!" Derek yelled, pressing his hips down, needing to feel Stiles' cock inside of him.

Bracing his hands on the bed on either side of Derek, Stiles slowly pressed in.

"Ahh!" Derek gripped the restraints tight in his hands, as well as he could, and pulled. He wanted free, he needed to be free so he could touch Stiles, hold Stiles, make Stiles pay for torturing him with all of this slow moving shit.

"God, Derek, you feel so good." Stiles moaned as he buried himself completely inside of his lover. "So tight, so hot." Stiles hissed, his head rolling back onto his shoulders as his mouth dropped open.

Derek's eyes were locked onto Stiles as his lover moved in and out of him, slowly, fucking him hard but never moving faster than he wanted, instead only continuing to tease the older man.

Stiles wrapped his hand around Derek's cock and began jerking him, trying to bring him quicker and closer to his orgasm. Stiles could feel his own release building inside of him and he desperately wished to cum, sooner rather than later.

"Fucking...Stiles!" Derek exclaimed, thrusting his hips up, fucking his cock into Stiles' hand.

Panting and gasping for breath, Stiles slammed into Derek's abused hole, not caring anymore about taking his time or teasing him. Both men were to close to their releases for it to matter.

Thrusting in once, twice more, Stiles arched his back as he came, filling Derek with all he had to offer. His hand tightened around his lovers cock, squeezing him through his own release.

Derek's body shook through his release, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

Stiles slumped over, falling at Derek's side and slipping out of his body. Chest heaving himself, he curled his arms around his lover and nuzzled is neck.

Seconds passed by with nothing more than the sound of harsh breathing echoing throughout the room before either of them finally spoke.

"Stiles..." Derek started, and Stiles knew he was in for it. "If you know what's good for you, you'll untie me now and run."

Stiles raised up, his eyes wide and unblinking.

"W-why?" He stuttered.

"Because when I get a hold of you, I'm going to fuck your ass raw." Derek said calmly before the corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk.

"Fuck." Stiles' said in a whoosh of breath.

"Exactly."

Stiles didn't run, but that, of course, if a whole other story.

**End.**


End file.
